


Last of the Real Ones

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy fluff, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Your self-destructive work habits worry Chrom, and he tries to get you to rest.
Relationships: Chrom (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Chrom (Fire Emblem)/You, Chrom/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 32





	Last of the Real Ones

Chrom didn’t know what to do. There you were, pushing yourself way past your limit. Again. No matter what he tried to do to get you to stop, to rest, to put yourself first for once, you always managed to weasel your way back into working.

Should he try to take on some of your duties himself? No, there were certain things only the summoner could do… Of course, if you collapsed from exhaustion, that would cause its own set of problems. He racked his brain, trying to figure out a solution as he approached Lissa and Freederick for help. Their suggestion was difficult for Chrom but, ultimately, he knew it had the highest chance of working. Besides, the longer he waited, the worse off you would be.

~

You were just finishing up the latest battle strategy when someone knocked on the door to your office. You looked up from your work, eyes heavy as you paused, wondering who would need you at this time of night. 

Of course… most people weren’t awake this late, but you weren’t most people, you were the Summoner. You had to pull late nights. If your strategies weren’t perfect, you’d lose in battle. You’d let everyone down. If that happened, what was the point of you being here? There were plenty of tacticians in Askr - what did they need you for, anyways?

Before you could get too lost in your anxious rabbithole, a familiar voice called out. “Y/N? May I come in?” Chrom, and likely worried about you, as always. You let out a sigh and stood up, setting your plans aside for a moment as you made your way over to the door.

You opened it and there he was, the prince of Ylisse who you liked in a totally platonic way, you swear. 

“Chrom… Yeah, come in.” You stepped aside, letting him enter. He seemed… nervous? More fidgety than you’d ever seen him, but maybe your lack of sleep was finally getting to you. “Did you need something?”

“Yes, I did,” he said once you closed the door behind him. His gaze fell on your desk and the plans that you were nearly finished with. “Have you been working on this all night?”

“Pretty much.”

“And when was the last time you slept?”

You paused, counting the hours on your fingers. “A few hours… two days ago?” You sounded unsure and that didn’t seem to fly with the prince.

“Y/N, you need to rest,” he insisted.

“I’m almost done with this,” you said, starting to walk back over to your desk. “Then I can go rest…”

“For a few hours?” He finished your sentence without any hesitation. Wow, he’d really gotten you there. You were about to sit down when he gently took hold of your wrist, stopping you. “Please, let me say my piece.” What could you do except nod and let him speak when he looked so much like a kicked puppy? “Y/N, I… I worry about you. You do nothing but push yourself too hard. You say it’s for our benefit, but I can assure you that we would all do much better knowing you got some well-deserved rest.”

“But the plans-”

“Can be dealt with after a good night’s sleep,” he said gently. “If you won’t listen to reason, then will you listen to me? I’ll stay with you, if it helps.”

Your face flushed. “Y-You’d stay with me while I slept?”

“Yes! Unless that would bother you…”

You bit your lip, your face flushed. “I-It…wouldn’t bother me.” In truth, you had trouble falling asleep alone. The thought of Chrom staying with you was… comforting. 

The prince simply smiled, releasing his light grip on your wrist to instead offer you his hand. “Won’t you at least humor me for tonight?” he asked. 

Well… you were pretty tired…

You took his hand, letting him lead the way back to your room. You blinked, and suddenly Chrom was lifting you up and settling you into the sheets and honestly you were too tired to complain. The prince slipped off his shoes before sitting on the edge of your bed, waiting for you to get comfy. Instead you grabbed his hand and pulled him down with you.

“I’m sleeping only because you said you’d stay,” you grumbled, not letting go of his hand even as he got a bit more comfortable and propped himself up.

“I’m staying,” he assured you. If he said something else, you didn’t hear it, comfy and cozy and lulled to sleep by his presence. Chrom stayed awake a bit longer, making sure you got the rest you so desperately needed. Once he was sure you were snoozing peacefully, he let himself start to fall asleep. 

He would stay with you the whole night, and any other night that you asked him to, holding you and ensuring you that you weren’t alone. Eventually he would tell you what he felt for you. For now, he would hold you, content.


End file.
